The present invention relates to a digital zooming system, and more particularly to a digital zooming system adopting a digital zooming method using a video signal from a charge-coupled device.
Hereinafter, conventional digital zooming systems will be explained.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,585, a television receiver having a picture magnifying apparatus employs a fixed magnification factor. Also, a variable magnification factor is realized in a digital still picture storage system with a size change facility as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,776, but in this instance, real-time processing is impossible. Further, a television picture zoom system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,581 achieves both variable magnification and real-time processing, but its application field is restricted to the composite video signal processing of a television.